


Questions

by warm_in_my_friendships



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens Fluff, Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, Gay John Laurens, Hamilton - Freeform, Lams - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 10:52:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10463241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warm_in_my_friendships/pseuds/warm_in_my_friendships
Summary: a classic college au that you all know and love featuring modern john and alex





	

“Psst Laurens,” Alexander whispers across the table.  
“What Hamilton,” John whispers back picking his head up, “why are we whispering?”  
Alexander smiles at John, “I have no idea maybe because we are in a library.”  
John quick looked left than right, “perhaps you’re right,” whispered laughing softly.  
John yawned then pulled his hood off his dark locks falling to his shoulders. Alexander smiled at him softly again.  
“Ew do you have a hair tie by chance,” John asks gently combing his hair with his fingers.  
“In my hair,” Alexander says.  
“Can I have it,” John says knowing what answer he’s going get.  
“Nope,” Alexander says dropping his pencil then puling out the hair tie.  
“Please,” John says holding out the ‘e’.  
“Hm,” Alexander says.  
“Babe you look so fucking good with your hair down, so may I please have it,” John says at a normal talking pitch now.  
“Dude shut up,” Alexander says shooting the hair tie at John, “we are in a library.”  
John catches the black hair tie, then puts it around his left wrist.  
“Whoops,” John whispered looking around the room, “we are alone.”  
“Huh,” Alexander says shaking his hair out.  
“Have we been here that long? It felt so fast,” John says.  
“Well I mean you have been asleep for like an hour or somethin’ like that,” Alexander says picking up his pencil in his left hand again.  
“Well we should use the space,” John says.  
“No, you know its illegal to do it in public,” Alexander says looking up from what ever he was working on.  
“Alex that is not what I meant,” John says laughing.  
Alexander laughed then set his pencil down again, “then what did you intend?”  
“I meant like I dunno like walk around talk normally,” John said laughing.  
“I suppose,” Alexander said closing the book he had open.  
John watched as Alexander put his various papers into a folder and put all his belongings into his backpack. John then stood up and walked over to the next table and stood on top of it. He then made a heart with his hands and locked eyes with Alexander and then sat on the table. Alexander then sat atop the table he was previously working at.  
“Now what? We just wait for someone to come and get us in trouble?” Alexander questioned nervously.  
“Love chill for like fifteen seconds, no one is gonna come yell at us its,” he adjusts his gaze to look above Alexander to see the clock, “12:30 no one is gonna’ be at the library past midnight besides you.”  
Alexander sighed, “I guess you’re right.”  
“What now?” Alexander asked.  
“Well what is your coffee order and favorite coffee shop?” John asks.  
“Excuse me, what?” Alexander questions.  
“What is your coffee order and favorite coffee shop?” John asks.  
“Well uh I usually just take it black but if available ill put something caramel in it and shop wise uh I dont go to many but I prefer Duncan Donuts over starbucks.” Alexander answers.  
“I have two questions what is your answer to this,” Alexander says leading John to answer the question.  
“Well I always put three sugars in mine and if the option is there i’ll put vanilla flavoring into mine and my favorite place is collectivo,” John answers.  
“My second question is why?” Alexander asks.  
“Why what?” John replies.  
“The random question I mean I’m not against it but it’s just random,” Alexander says with no presence of annoyance.  
“Well we got nothing better to do so I thought why not,” John says shrugging.  
“Cool I’m down” Alexander says, “but you gotta’ answer all of the questions as well.”  
“Sure sure,” John replies.  
“Anyway,” John says quickly tying his hair up in a messy bun, “What is your favorite month? And why?”  
Alexander adjusts his glasses thinking, “uh you should take this one first.”  
“Well my favorite is September because I like how it isn’t too hot or too cold and the fall season is startin’,” John says.  
“Too hot says the boy from South Carolina,” Alexander says mocking John.  
“New York has changed me. I’m a changed man,” John says laughing.  
“Well my favorite is June I guess I like the whole ‘start of summer’ vibe I guess,” Alexander answers.  
“I get you,” John says nodding.  
“What book changed your life?” John asked.  
“Well this is gonna sound so pretentious but,” he took a deep breath, “for what ever reason I feel like every book like changes me? Like I dunno like I feel different after reading a book.”  
“If anyone else said that it would be so pretentious I’d punch ‘em but it’s so cute coming from you,” John said.  
“What book changed your life?” Alexander questioned.  
“Well uh hm I feel like I don’t read much,” John thought before smiling, “The Very Hungry Caterpillar.”  
“Really?” Alexander says laughing.  
“Yep 100 precent,” John says blushing his freckles becoming highlighted.  
The two laughed for a little longer before John regained composure.  
“What side of the bed do you like the best?” John says wriggling his eyebrows.  
“The left I think,” Alexander says looking upwards, “yeah the left because I like it best when you sleep on my right side.”  
John smiled at him, “well how interesting I prefer the right and I love having you on my left.”  
“Do you like the crust on your sandwiches?” John asked now hanging his feet off the table and kicking them softly, using his arms for support leaning on them.  
“Ew no,” Alexander says making disgusted face, “that shit. Is nasty.”  
“What are you a child?” John playfully teased.  
“Im a child? At least the book that changed my life isn’t the Very Hungry Caterpillar,” Alexander shoots back with a goofy smile plastered on his face.  
“You got me there,” John says softly shaking his head from side to side, “and I for one, don’t mind the crust on sandwiches.”  
“It is disgusting and flaky honestly I don’t know if we can be friends anymore,” Alexander said joking manner in his voice.  
“Can we be boyfriends though?” John asks.  
Alexander considers this for a second, “sure,” he responds simply.  
John slides off the table and scoops up his backpack.  
“We done here?” Alexander asks soundly slightly upset.  
“Yeah,” John yawned, “I’m tired and its getting super late its one am already.”  
Alexander nodded and then grabbed his backpack. When he stood up he was millimeters away from John.  
“I have one more question,” John says.  
Alexander opens his mouth to speak but is quickly cut off by John pressing his lips to Alexander’s. The two passionately exchange their love for one another within a kiss for a little while longer before pulling away slowly.  
“Do you feel the same way about me as I feel about you?” John asks his voice lower than usual.  
Alexander took a deep breath then softly grabbed his John’s hand. John tipped his head down gently resting his forehead against Alexander’s.  
“I’m sure I do,” Alexander said just loud enough for John to hear.


End file.
